A Sucker for Love Part One
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 58 Production Number: 304 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode List: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: We're Scrooged! Next Episode: A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two "A Sucker for Love, Pt. One" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Nutty Featuring roles *Pop *Cub *The Mole Plot Pop gives a large lollipop to Cub, who thanks Pop and begins licking it. As Pop walks away, a jittery and giggling Nutty enters the scene and spots Cub's treat. Nutty imagines himself in a meadow, laughing and spinning around with the lollipop in a loving way. He rushes over and takes the candy from Cub, who begins crying. Alerted by his son's sounds of distress, Pop hurries back and fights over possession of the lollipop with Nutty. After a short struggle, they both let go of the lollipop at the same time, causing it to fly away and land on, as well as get stuck to, Cub's face. Pop pulls the lollipop off, but this ends up tearing Cub's face off and sends the lollipop flying into the air. As Pop picks up Cub and runs off to find help, Nutty goes after the flying lollipop. He attempts to make a diving catch, but he just misses it as it falls off a cliff. Nutty sadly walks away, but he perks up when he sees a gumball machine. He now imagines himself spinning around in a meadow holding the gumball machine. He also imagines himself getting to second base with the machine in a movie theater, by jiggling the coin knob. Finally, he sees himself entering a house with the machine in his arms, with him wearing a top hat and the machine wearing a bridal veil. Back in reality, he rushes over and puts a coin in the machine. The machine doesn't dispense a gumball, however, and Nutty anxiously begins shaking it. When nothing comes out, he smashes the glass bowl of the machine with a garbage can. He scoops up some gumballs and glass shards that fell on the ground and begins chewing both, badly cutting his mouth and teeth. He blows a bubble, but when it pops glass shards get embedded in his face and he screams in pain. Later, The Mole, a paramedic, puts one last adhesive bandage on Nutty's already bandaged and stitch-covered face. Though Nutty looks sad, he again perks up when he sees a heart-shaped box of chocolates in a candy store window. To be continued... Moral "Take the bitter with the sweet!" Deaths *This episode is one of only six that has no deaths. The other five are House Warming (debatable), Nuttin' but the Tooth, Out on a Limb, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. Goofs #When Pop walks toward and away from Cub, his back-most leg is black. When he confronts Nutty, neither of his legs are black (this may, however, have been an attempt at a shadow effect by the animators). #The lollipop and all day sucker on Nutty's head occasionally switch places. #The candy cane on Nutty's chest occasionally changes directions. #The bubble Nutty blew should have popped, since it had shards of glass in it. It didn't pop, however, until it was very big. Trivia *This is the first episode to have a pink opening, considering it is a Valentine's Day episode. This would happen again in A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two. Category:Episodes